James Howlett (Earth-807128)
Patch, | EditorialNames = Old Man Logan; formerly Wolverine: Old Man Logan | Identity = Public | Affiliation = (Xavier Institute member); formerly , | Relatives = Maureen Logan (wife, deceased); Scotty Logan (son, deceased); Jade Logan (daughter, deceased); Bruce Banner, Jr. (adopted son); Gaea (mother of his unborn child); presumably the same as his Earth-616 relatives | Universe = Earth-807128 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Prime Earth; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo, Prime Earth; Nu-World, X-Mansion, Earth-807128 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = (with Adamantium skeleton); 195 lbs (88 kg) (without Adamantium skeleton) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly Black) | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, mutton chops, claws, and formerly possessed a unique hairstyle | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | Citizenship2 = , possible dual citizenship in Japan and/or Madripoor | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer and teacher; former vigilante, farmer, drifter, soldier, assassin | Education = Privately tutored as a child; formal/informal learning as a well-traveled adult, exposed to diverse cultures worldwide having received extensive training in a myriad of studies/disciplines, from instinctual/rudimentary generalist, to advanced complex-high-concept technical, theoretical, and philosophical | Origin = Mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty and later augmented by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 558 | Quotation = His body hits the floor and everything feels right. I know a peace I ain't felt in a long, long time. I'm sure now. This is why I'm here. I'm here to hunt. | Speaker = Logan | QuoteSource = Old Man Logan Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Life before the Uprising Logan's life before the uprising was originally thought to be nearly identical to that of the primary iteration of Wolverine; however, there has been new evidence released contradicting this, such as the fact that he recalled that he fought in the War of 1812; meanwhile, the Logan of Earth-616 was allegedly born during the 1880s. Killing the X-Men On the night that the heroes fell and the villains gained control, Wolverine was at the X-Mansion with Jubilee receiving an emergency signal from the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fantastic Four, Wakanda, and everywhere else. .]] The Mansion was then seemingly invaded by a group of super-villains, many of whom were believed dead. Wolverine began to evacuate the younger students while the rest of the X-Men mysteriously vanished after the onslaught began. After killing nearly all of the villains, the fight came down to Wolverine and Bullseye. After finally finishing him off, Bullseye was then revealed to be Jubilee. Mysterio appeared and the illusion was swept away: Wolverine, while under Mysterio's illusion, had slaughtered the X-Men. Stricken with grief, Wolverine ran into the wilderness and was unable to account for his time there. He then attempted to commit suicide by laying his neck on the train tracks as a train approached. The attempt failed, but he decided that the "Wolverine" was dead anyway. He put the violence of his past behind him and simply went by "Logan" thereafter. Meeting Maureen Logan then roamed the continent of North America for years, until he arrived at the Weapon X Facility, which was settled by a group of survivors. Thinking that he was a spy of some sort, they beat Logan until Maureen stepped in and stopped them. She then showed him around their camp and introduced herself to him. Logan and Maureen soon developed a romantic relationship, and lived happily until their base was attacked by super-villains, and they were forced to flee to Japan. However, they were soon kidnapped by a group of ninja called the Silent Order, resulting in Logan being stabbed in the neck. This ended up revealing to Maureen that he had regenerative abilities. With their interested peaked, the Silent Order ninja took Logan and Maureen to their leaders, Sohei and the Silent Monk. Logan, after having the Silent Monk look inside his head, broke free or his restraints, and killed everybody in the Silent Order. Maureen was horrified at what Logan had done, but ultimately accepted it because it was for the greater good. She then told him that she wanted to go back to North America and also that she was pregnant. Logan, afraid of what would happen to his new family if his life continued to be filled with violence, promised Maureen that he would never be the Wolverine, or kill, ever again. They then went back to Amerika, and settled down in an abandoned barn in California. Road Trip For over a decade, Logan refused to pop his claws and became a farmer and family man, living in Hulkland -- formerly known as Washington, Oregon, California, and parts of Nevada -- with the Hulk Gang as his landlords. After failing to pay his month's rent, his children offered to sell their toys. Logan refused to sell his children's toys to pay for the rent; however, and realized that he would be unable to pay, and that the Hulk family would not accept a simple plea to pay double next month. The Hulk Gang arrived the next day to confront Logan on his lack of payment, and violently beat him, mocking his inability to fight back despite once having been the most violent of superheroes; though Logan entertained visions of gutting the eldest Hulk brother, he remained calm and took his beating, to the disappointment of his son, Scotty. Healing from the injuries in bed during the night, though very slowly due to his age; Logan was confronted by a blinded, elderly Hawkeye. In order to pay off his rent, Logan accepted a job from Hawkeye: help him to navigate across the country and deliver a secret package, possibly illegal. The next morning Logan said goodbye to his wife and children. They left in the vehicle once known as the Spider-Mobile, newly customized by Hawkeye for a long trek. Hawkeye was in the driving seat; despite his being blind, the vehicle was still his, and Logan's purpose on the journey was to help him stick to the right direction. Turning on the car's Satnav, Logan saw a map of Amerika, now a land dominated entirely by super-villains, who have renamed cities and areas for themselves, with names such as "Lair of the Creel Gang", "The Lizard King's Domain", "Paste Pot Creek", "Hammer Falls", "Osborn City", "The Kingdom of the Kingpin", and "Doom's Lair". The route plotted for the two old men went straight through the heart of Amerika. They passed San Francisco, where Moloids had devastated the area. A biker gang, calling themselves the "Ghost Riders", attacked the two partners and tried to see what Hawkeye was carrying in the Spider-Mobile's trunk. Logan took a beating from the gang, and Hawkeye killed them all. When asked why he didn't defend himself, Logan had a brief flashback which revealed a massive beating from Wild Child, Apocalypse, Omega Red, and Mr. Sinister. The pair then traveled to Hammer Falls, formerly Las Vegas, where people gathered to pray for the return of the heroes. There, an Ultron robot told Clint his third wife, who was also Spider-Man's youngest child, was waiting for him: their child had gotten the idea of assuming the mantle of Spider-Girl and went to confront the Kingpin, where she would soon be executed. Logan and Hawkeye headed for Fisk Lake City to rescue Spider-Girl who attempted to defeat the Kingpin with the help of Daredevil and the Punisher. In an arena filled with cheering spectators, the new Kingpin, after stating that he had killed Magneto because he got too old, and took his turf, had the two executed by feeding them to dinosaurs. After crashing the Spider-Mobile through the side of the building holding Spider Girl, Hawkeye killed all of the guards without the help of Logan. The Kingpin arrived as Hawkeye freed his daughter. But upon being freed, she killed the Kingpin and turned on Hawkeye, revealing that she was in fact only interested in ruling over the Kingpin's turf. As Spider-Girl prepared to kill her father, Logan looked on. Having only accompanied Hawkeye to the end of helping his family out their financial rut and having taken a vow of pacifism, refusing to so much as pop his claws for the last several decades, Logan reluctantly prepared to step into the conflict, saying before he did, "Damn you to Hell for making me do this, Hawkeye." Logan then proceeded to drive the Spider-Mobile through the site of the brawl, where he grabbed Hawkeye, and crashed out the side of the building, and the two made a break for it. Spider Girl then ordered her new minions after them, and soon Logan and Hawkeye were being chased down by at least fifty cars, some with raptors. Before they could gain on the two heroes, the Moloids collapsed the ground around them, swallowing them into the Earth. Logan awoke a few hours later, thousands of feet underground. He activated a glow-stick, and saw that the Moloids had devoured everyone except Logan and Hawkeye. He then helped Hawkeye out of an overturned Spider-Mobile, then got back in, and used the Spider-Mobile to drive up the wall underground and out of the chasm. They then proceeded to drive cross-country, back on their route. On their way, they passed through Paste Pot Creek, Wyoming, home to dinosaur imports from the Savage Land; Electroville, where a collapsed Baxter Building lay over the giantic skeleton of Loki; and South Dakota, where the Red Skull, new president of the United States, had his face on Mount Rushmore, and also home to a hostless Venom symbiote. They then made their way to Iowa, where the two stopped at a bar for a drink. It was here that Logan revealed that he's only doing this for the money to pay the rent for his family. He said he didn't get excited by death anymore, and didn't want to go back to the way he was, that he said he was afraid to. That statement triggered a flashback of Wolverine, costume torn and bloodied, standing over the dead bodies of Omega Red, Mister Sinister, and Lady Deathstrike. A man then came over and was about to joke about the two heroes' "heart-to-heart" when Logan tackled him and put his fist under his jaw, tempting him to make a joke. He then stormed out of the bar, after being stopped by Hawkeye. Clint, frustrated and curious, begged Logan to tell him what happened to him. Logan then agreed to tell him his story about what happened to him on the night the heroes fell. After the flashback, Logan and Hawkeye set out back on their journey. They come across a young boy named Dwight wearing Ant-Man's helmet and asking for a toll of eighty cents to cross a bridge. If they didn't pay he would have the ants take care of them ,to which Logan replied, "Is this a joke?" Hawkeye paid the toll and told Logan the kid was serious and that it's eighty cents well spent. As they drove over the bridge several corpses were seen under it. They continued on past a herd of dinosaurs while a Venom symbiote controlled Tyrannosaurus rex followed behind them. They noticed the T-rex and attempted to shoot at it while being monitored on a security screen by Emma Frost. She sent Black Bolt to stop the Venom T-rex with his vocal powers, and after repairing the Spider-Mobile, Emma allowed Logan and Hawkeye to continue with their journey. Upon reaching their destination of New Babylon, formerly Washington, D.C., and now covered in all areas with propaganda by the Red Skull, Hawkeye revealed that the box contained ninety-nine samples of the Super-Soldier Serum to be used by members of an underground resistance to form a new group of Avengers to tackle the villains. Hawkeye's price for delivering the package was that he wanted to be given one of the samples so that he could join the new Avengers. Unfortunately, the resistance movement was a hoax and the whole deal was part of a sting operation by S.H.I.E.L.D., Logan was gunned down by the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, led by Tobias, and Hawkeye was then killed. Logan and Hawkeye's bodies were then brought to the Red Skull's trophy room at the White House. Logan's healing factor prevented him from dying and he slowly healed from the bullet wounds. One of the goons was about to tell the others, but was kicked in the family jewels and knocked unconscious as Logan got up and began beating the life out of Tobias and his goons. The Red Skull sealed the room and began mocking Logan, how he was a pacifist and a coward, and that he should crawl back into whatever hole he had hid in, even mocking the fact that Logan wouldn't pop his claws. Logan began throwing the Red Skull through his display cases, spewing hero memorabilia everywhere. The Skull got his hands on the Ebony Blade, and came at Logan, just as Logan was able to grab Captain America's Shield, and deflected the blow. Logan got the best of him, and was standing over the Skull ready for the kill. Logan then decapitated the Skull with the shield, and began hearing the guards attempting to blow a hole into the room. He searched the room for a weapon, and chose to don Iron Man's Armor, blasting a hole through the door, and grabbing the case of cash before flying out of the White House at full speed back to California. The armor eventually warned him that he was consuming the last of the fuel rods, and that a crash was imminent, but Logan pushed the armor faster and harder, causing him to crash in the desert many miles from his home. Two travelers noticed the crash, and began to make their way to it to scavenge the metal when Logan became conscious again and fought them off. Thirty-six hours later, Logan finally made his way back to the family farm, meeting his neighbor, Abe Donovan, outside his house. Logan asked if the Hulk Gang had been around, and explained that he had their money. Abe reluctantly gave him the bad news, the Hulk Gang "got bored" and came by early, murdering his entire family. Logan viewed their broken bodies inside the house as Abe reminded him that the good Christian thing to do was to bury and mourn them, and any retribution he sought would only cause more problems for the other families in that area. Logan didn't seem to be listening, and when his neighbor asked him if he heard what was said, Logan's face changed and he replied: "The name isn't Logan, bub... it's '''Wolverine.'"; while popping his claws for the first time in fifty years. Avenging His Family .]] Filled with rage, Wolverine tracked down every single member of the Banner clan and killed them with his Adamantium claws in revenge for what they did to his family. After almost all the members were dead, he went to the main hideout where Pappy Banner was hiding with his baby grandson, Bruce, Jr. Banner told Wolverine that he killed his family hoping that the Wolverine would comeback for revenge, giving him the opportunity to have one final fight with his foe. Although Banner was extremely strong, Wolverine was able to stab him. Unfortunately, Banner transformed into the Hulk and ate Logan, "killing" him. Later that night, the Hulk started to feel sick, and from his guts, Wolverine reappeared killing him from the inside out, thanks to his healing factor. Then, Wolverine returned to his farm, buried his family and went to restore the law in the country, with the help of baby, Bruce Jr., whom Wolverine planned to raise as his son and trained to be a hero in his own right. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed and reborn in the form of Battleworld, Logan ended up in the domain known as the Wastelands, a recreation of his native reality. After having declared to set his world right, Logan disrupted a poker game between the Gladiator and his Flying Devils, and ended their human trafficking ring by killing them, freeing those imprisoned. While on the way back to meet with Danielle Cage, Logan witnessed a decapitated head of an Ultron Sentinel fall from above. Wishing to investigate further, he brought it along with him back home to Carson City, where Hulk Jr. and Danielle were also residing. After explaining this new development to her, he carried on to investigate the head's origins. Thanks to a visit to Hammer Falls and meeting with the dying Emma Frost, he found out that it had come from beyond the Wastelands, and decided to venture beyond his domain. When Logan trespassed upon its borders, he was approached by a Thor of the Thor Corps, and was attacked by her for breaking God Emperor Doom's laws, falling into the Domain of Apocalypse in the process. Already healed from the burns caused by the Thor's attack, Logan was attacked by Creed, who was one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, and his Infinite soldiers, but was rescued by the X-Men and taken to their hideout, where they were attacked by Apocalypse himself and his other Horsemen. The battle that ensued was intervened against by the Thor who attacked Logan earlier, and as she had an argument with Apocalypse, Logan fled and hid himself. The Thor then demanded to know to where he had run, but no one answered. Angry, she attacked both the X-Men and the Horsemen of Apocalypse, which made Apocalypse furious, and then went looking for Logan throughout the domain. When she was near the domain's walls, Logan climbed up and attacked her from behind. Enraged, the Thor attacked him with another lightning bolt and let him fall into the neighboring domain, Technopolis, as she was attacked by Apocalypse's Infinite soldiers. Logan was taken to Stark Tower by Baron Stark and Grand Marshal James Rhodes, the Thor of that domain. After healing his wounds, Logan woke up and found out he was in a totally different domain from the one he expected. He ended up engaging Rhodes in fight, but was defeated and sent to the Deadlands as punishment for breaking Doom's laws. Thanks to his healing factor, Logan managed to fight through the hordes of zombies of the Deadlands, taking shelter inside a cave, where he found an uninfected She-Hulk, who had been there for a long time. He was trying to convince her to throw him out of the Deadlands when the zombies who were pursuing Logan found them. In a desperate attempt to save Logan's life, She-Hulk caught him and jumped as high as she could to throw him out of the Deadlands as he had suggested, ultimately sacrificing her own life to do so. Afterwards, Logan found himself in the Kingdom of Manhattan. While wandering the city he hadn't seen in years, Logan met this domain's Jean Grey and Emma Frost, and was taken by them to met the rest of the X-Men, as well as the son of one of the Wolverines of the domain, Jimmy Hudson. Later, after leading the superhero population of the Kingdom of Manhattan in a rebellion against God Emperor Doom, Logan found himself in a new world. Quest for Vengeance Logan awoke in the Prime Marvel Universe, an alternate reality set in a similar past to his own. He immediately decided to kill the people responsible for turning his future into what it became, before they had the chance to do so. He also chose to remain under the radar, believing it was his destiny to kill the X-Men, something he would do anything to avoid. .]] His first target was Black Butcher, a D-list villain that in Logan's future had stolen his son's baseball cap. After killing him, Logan remained set up in a workshop to get his bearings, before hearing on the radio that the Hulk was in Manhattan. Logan immediately set out to kill him, leading to a fight. Weakened by old age, Logan was no match for a Hulk in the prime of his youth, and failed to kill him. The fight stopped when Logan realized that the Hulk he was fighting was not Banner, but in fact Amadeus Cho. Hurt from the fight and trying to avoid the police, he fled to Brooklyn and broke into Clint Barton's home, to get some help. To his dismay, he found Kate Bishop there instead. After explaining who he was and passing out on Hawkeye's couch, Logan awoke thirty-three hours later. Upon learning that he was looking for Mysterio, Bishop looked up his last known whereabouts on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database and demanded to come with Logan as he investigated. When they arrived, they found two individuals there. Logan immediately attacked them, cutting off one man's hand, despite them denying that they knew who Mysterio was. A horrified Kate Bishop tried to stop him, but Logan quickly neutralized her, as the two men escaped. Logan gave chase, but was stopped by the arrival of Steve Rogers. The two of them confronted each other, until Kate Bishop interfered and fired a tranquilizer arrow at Logan, knocking him unconscious. Waking up in Alberta, Canada, Logan was told by Steve that he had something to show him, but Logan thought it was one of Mysterio's illusions and attacked Steve, though he was defeated. Steve later showed the Adamantium-encased corpse of this reality's counterpart, revealing to him that this was not his past, all of which prompted Logan to tell him about the future that he had experienced and how Banner took away his family. Steve offered his help, but Logan refused. .]] Chance at Redemption Logan managed to stay under the radar for eight months, but eventually caught the attention of the X-Men where he was confronted by Cerebra. The team initially believed him to be the late Logan of their universe. He initially refused Storm's proposal to join her X-Men, but he was finally convinced by the time-displaced Jean Grey, who promised to stop him at the slightest chance he'd go down the path he believed he was destined to. Logan, alongside with Colossus, Magik, and Iceman, was assigned to venture into Weirdworld to bring Sunfire to X-Haven; however, Storm secretly told Logan that if Sunfire didn't comply, then he would have to kill him. Sunfire did comply though, and he went with the X-Men to X-Haven. After taking a momentary leave, Logan decided to head to the old Weapon X facility where he initially met Maureen. He later found her in Killhorn Falls, but she was still a child. The Reavers led by Lady Deathstrike followed him there in an attempt to hunt Logan down. When Logan searched for Maureen's missing dog, he discovered its corpse, which was killed by the Reavers. As the Reavers massacred the town, Logan singlehandedly killed them all and confronted Lady Deathstrike before saving Maureen. He was wounded multiple times, but Logan defeated Deathstrike. As she left, limping, Logan fell unconscious. Realizing that he failed to protect Maureen from the chaos, Logan vowed to hunt down Lady Deathstrike. Civil War II At some point Director Maria Hill enlisted Logan's help in investigating the disappearance of her S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Wolverine later on saved him from being digested by Fin Fang Foom. She asked Gabby to take him somewhere safe; meanwhile, she covered herself in the Makluans' pheromone and used it to lure an amorous Foom out to sea. Laura was distressed when she returned home that evening to discover that Gabby brought Logan there to recover, as she adamantly refused to accept that he was her Logan; however, Logan awoke and struck her speechless when he revealed that he recognized the apartment, as it was where he'd raised her. Elsewhere, a precognitive NuHuman, Ulysses, predicted that Logan would kill Gabby, and warned Carol Danvers, who contacted Maria Hill with the information. and Gabby.]] Back at the apartment, Logan had woken again, confused about where he was, and why he heard whale noises. Gabby told him it was to help soothe him, and as Laura untied him he told her that he smelt somebody coming up their fire escape. He popped his claws on instinct, prepared to fight, but Laura talked him down. Two burglars, one armed with a handgun, entered the apartment through the window. Gabby's pet wolverine, Jonathan, was shot in the ensuing encounter, and she, along with Laura and Logan, easily subdued the two robbers. Logan and Gabby then patched up Jonathan, and Logan asked if she had harmful intent towards Laura. After Gabby told him she didn't, he said that he was proud of her and went to get a soda. After revealing to Laura that he didn't raise her in this apartment, but he did still raise her, he told her that she was one of the only things that he didn't regret. He then tried to talk to her about what happened between her and Gabby in his future, but Laura refused to listen. Maria Hill then called her, and told her that Logan was going to kill Gabby, while a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Captain America, came to arrest him. Laura, not believing in preemptive justice, fought against Captain America as Logan and Gabby thought of an escape plan in another room. Gabby grabbed two S.H.I.E.L.D. Flight Packs, one for her and one for Logan, and followed Logan as he cut holes through the apartment complex's walls until they were outside; however, Maria Hill had a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier shoot Logan in the back with an on-board energy weapon, destroying his jetpack and making him crash into Bethesda Terrace and Fountain in Central Park. As a van full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived on the scene, Logan, driven to the point of a berserker rage, took down the squadron of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as he was shot by multiple tranquilizers. Gabby, in an attempt to calm Logan down, tried talking to him; however, due to the hallucinogenic state he was in, Logan stabbed Gabby through the chest, telling her that in his universe, she killed Laura. Logan, still in his crazed state, then tried to attack Captain America, who hit him in the face with his shield, knocking him out. Cap then called for the S.H.I.E.L.D. medic's assistance, as Laura mourned Gabby's "death." Logan escaped into the sewers during all of the commotion, and Laura pursued him. Laura then used her enhanced senses to track down a berserk Logan, who lunged at her and instigated a fight. Unknown to Logan and Laura, Gabby bolted up, due to her hidden regenerative abilities, and looked for Laura and Logan. Laura continued to fight Logan, until he left his berserker state; however, in a fit of anger, Laura almost killed him anyway, but wais stopped by Gabby, who revealed her hidden powers and claws to Laura and Logan. Laura asked Logan if he knew that Gabby could heal, and he responded that he wasn't sure, and that Laura and Gabby killed each other in his world. Angry, Laura then blew up on Logan, asking if there was anybody in Logan's world who didn't die for knowing him, and threatened to get him thrown into prison if he came near her or Gabby again. As Gabby apologized for everything that'd happened, Logan told her, "You hurt her, and I will come for you." Gabby threatened him in return, then Laura and Gabby told Steve Rogers that they wouldn't have any further part in the second superhuman civil war. With the mutant community split in two over which side to take in the conflict, Logan was initially open to Storm's belief that working with Captain Marvel and preemptive justice was best, despite objections from the X-Men working for Magneto about the dangers of trusting the Inhumans. The Last Ronin Logan went to a bar in Tokyo as Patch, where he met a crime lord named Eito. Logan attempted to bribe him for information on Lady Deathstrike's whereabouts, but the meeting turned out to be a ruse. He was gunned down by Eito's henchmen, but he healed and then slaughtered them all. Before he killed Eito, Logan interrogated him and learned that Lady Deathstrike was in a remote village. Logan traveled there, noting that it was where he and Maureen had attempted to find refuge in his past. The village was seemingly abandoned, but he found Yuriko chained to a wall, begging for his help. He was then ambushed by the Silent Order. Four days later, he awoke in a well and attempted to climb out, but he was shot down by the Order's commander, General Sohei. Once Logan succeeded in climbing out of the well, he saw he was at a temple and Lady Deathstrike was in a cage. He was then attacked by Sohei and the rest of the Silent Order, ultimately overwhelmed by the horde of ninja, so he had no choice but to free Lady Deathstrike and seek her aid. After Logan and Yuriko managed to kill all of the ninja, she attempted to kill Sohei, but was cut down by him, causing her to stumble back into the well. Just as Logan attempted to confront Sohei, he was telekinetically assaulted by his unwitting enforcer, a mutant child called the Silent Monk. The Monk had had a vision of his death in the future and tried to prevent it by killing Logan in the present by throwing him into the well over and over again. Lady Deathstrike threw an arrow into the Silent Monk's thigh, causing him to fall into the well as well and Logan then threatened to kill the young mutant unless Sohei released him and Yuriko. Sohei called Logan's bluff, but knew that Yuriko was more than willing to murder a helpless child. Sohei agreed to their demands just as the Silent Monk regained consciousness and lashed out. The Monk transformed into a giant creature as his powers ran wild. Logan convinced the young boy to read his mind, assuring the Monk that Logan's future will never likely come true. The young boy then realized that Sohei had been manipulating him and subdued Sohei and the remaining Silent Order ninja. Logan offered to take the Silent Monk to X-Haven, an offer that he accepted. Logan then came to the realization that anybody could change their destiny, which ultimately led him to fight alongside Iron Man and his team against preemptive justice until the conclusion of the second superhuman civil war. ]] Monster War While relaxing in X-Haven, Logan was notified by Cerebra that Jubilee had gone missing. Logan went to investigate her apartment, and followed her trail to Transylvania. Once he arrived he briefly fought against the Man-Thing and Werewolf by Night, before allying himself with them and their allies to fight against Dracula, who was summoning vampires to his castle. As the others distracted Dracula's minions, Logan snuck inside of Dracula's Castle and found Jubilee. Distracted, Logan was bitten by Dracula, sending him into a feral state temporarily. Logan, along with his allies, are beaten by the forces of Dracula, and are prepared for a feast. Logan was then woke up to Kid Abombination, and discovered that he and his allies were all tied to wooden pikes. Logan then breaks free and with the help of Jubilee and Orrgo, defeats Dracula. He then has Cerebera take the head of Dracula to space, to stall his return, and had dinner with Jubilee and Shogo Inhumans vs. X-Men When war seemingly became inevitable with the Inhumans, the X-Men assaulted New Attilan, though Inferno and Iso escaped through Eldrac to get away from Wolverine only to end up running into Logan, who was protecting Forge and his Terrigen Eater. While Inferno distracted Logan, Iso discovered Forge nearby with the device that the X-Men were planning to use to destroy the Terrigen Cloud. Iso and Inferno managed to defeat Logan and Forge, and then fled, taking Forge as their prisoner. In the aftermath of the conflict, Logan later joined Kitty Pryde's X-Men. Weapons of Mutant Destruction While spending some alone time in the woods, Logan was attacked by Weapon X cyborgs, forcing him to team up with Sabretooth to confront the current iteration of the organization, whose goal was to hunt mutantkind to extinction. Hooded Man Centuries later, having forswore the "Wolverine" name and being now called the "Hooded Man," Logan helped the Fantastic Four and other heroes to form the New Defenders. The New Defenders would use a time-machine to transport their dying world to Earth-616, where they settled on Nu-World with the help of the present-day Fantastic Four, and Logan eventually went back to his native reality to resettle the depopulated Earth with Gaea. | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616, although his healing factor is working at a reduced rate due to his advanced age. As the Hooded Man, his healing factor worked as swiftly as it did when he was in his prime. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Old Man Logan, along with another version of Wolverine, served as the inspiration for the main protagonist of the film [[Logan (film)|''Logan]]. * The original Old Man Logan storyline was inspired by Clint Eastwood's ''Unforgiven'', and the ''Mad Max'' franchise. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Old Man Logan Reading Order Guide at "How to Love Comics" }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Time Travelers Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers)